Security Guards
Security Guards are one type of armed pedestrians in GTA IV and GTA V. Security Guards in GTA IV They are found around some important sites like Happiness Island and Port Tudor. They are often seen near green booths that have a sign with the word "SECURITY" written in red. A notable member is Lenny Crosby, another notable member is Modupe, who only appears in one mission, both of them wear and use the same animations as those of normal Security Guards. The security guards wear a light brown coat or a brown shirt (seen at the picture on the right) with black or dark brown trousers and, occasionally, a black cap with "SECURITY" written in white. They are always overweight and of African-American or Jamaican decent based on their voice. They will fight back with their fists if an unarmed player or NPC attacks them. All of them are armed with the Glock 17 Pistol, likely the weapon issued by the company they work for. This can be one way to get a pistol easily at the start of the game, as beating up the security guard opposite Roman's Cab Depot will cause him to drop it. Lenny Crosby in Playboy X's Penthouse, however, will not pull out his sidearm even if threatened at gun point or shot. They often complain about their jobs and say things like, "When is that damn delivery service going to get here?", and, "When are they going to get here and start working already?". Sometimes, they will greet you if you enter important buildings and are some of the guards around. If the police see a security guard hit someone or fire their weapon, they will immediately use deadly force instead of trying to arrest them. Security Guards in GTA V Security guards are seen again in GTA V however, they are much more improved, in abilities and models. One security guard is seen in the Los Santos Country Club, punching a member; others can be seen guarding or patrolling public areas to help keep the peace such as the University of San Andreas, Los Santos. It seems that their abilities in fighting have improved, along with their looks. The security guards are much more fit than the ones in GTA IV. Security guards are also seen guarding and patrolling certain areas and locations throughout Los Santos and Blaine County such as banks. The improvement in the security guard's abilities is most likely due to the fact that security guards in GTA V work for Merryweather Security, and therefor have gone through more intensive training. Known Security Guards *Lenny Crosby *Modupe *Jaspers (Deceased) Gallery Security_Guard.jpg|A Security Guard near the Francis International Airport in GTA IV. SecurityGuard-GTAV.png|A security guard seen punching a man in GTA V. Guardsgtav-GTAV.gif Trivia *Their clothing is similar to the police uniform in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Security guards only use their service handguns as a last line of defense. If you point a weapon at them, they will attack you, this also happens if you discharge a weapon in their vicinity, they will pull their gun and fire on you, NPCs, gangs, or even the police. *It is unlikely an untrained security guard (which is implied in-game) would be legally armed. Many security guards are either off-duty police officers, or go through a weapons training program to be authorized for carry. *The police in GTA IV will always shoot at, and usually kill, the security guard if they discharge their weapon. In GTA V, this no longer happens. *If anyone discharges a weapon in their vicinity, they will react with force, even if they aren't the intended target. This can be observed in Gang Wars or Drug Wars from TLAD or TBoGT. They will continue firing even after the Gang/Drug War has ended. *Even though some in-game security guards protect police cars at some police stations in GTA IV, the police will still attack them If they fire their weapon against someone, or attack someone with their fists. *Their scanner is the same Police Scanner used by the Police. *Security Guards probably act with force because their main work is to keep peace or protect a person's property, this will not stop them from attacking the police whose object is nearly the same as the guards. However, the guards in GTA IV are more likely to protect themselves rather than protecting the citizens or properties they are assigned to protect, or are untrained, considering they flee if rules are broken while on their sight. In GTA V, the guards are much more aggressive. *Security Guards differs in some places in both GTA IV and GTA V, by example, the security guard in strip clubs is not the same as those guarding relatively important places, as the guards in the strip clubs wear random clothes (consisting of a black t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes) similar to bouncers, and other guards wear an uniform completely different, similar to the police. *The LCPD and ASP in GTA IV treat security guards as rivals as officers often attack security guards if they see them engaged in a fist or gun fight, the LSPD and the LSCS in GTA V treat them as allies. *Lenny Crosby presumably continues to work for Niko if Playboy X is killed. *There is a security outfit available for Michael and Trevor in GTA V. *In GTA V, security guards can attack people attacking you, either with a nightstick or even a pistol, the same occurs if you attack these people, however. *The fact that security guards in GTA V use nightsticks and pistols could be a reference to how the police used these weapons through the 3D Universe. *The Security Guards in GTA V now support the LSPD. Should the player have a wanted level, the security guard will take his stick and fight the player, killing him will result in a 2 star wanted level. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Pedestrians